Camping Horror
by AmandaJ-art
Summary: The allies decide that it would be fun going camping in America. It is fun from the start, they do fun things like fish. But will it stay like that? Is it really safe to camp near woods? Are they really alone? What will happen to them? WARNING:Might not continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia doesn't belong to** **me.**

* * *

 **I have decided to write another Hetalia fanfiction, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

The nations decided it would be fun going camping…This of course was America's idea.

They are camping in America.

America knew a really good place, he said that they would be the only ones there as the place is really far from civilization.

The nations going are America, Canada, England, France, Russia and China, also Kumajirou is coming whit them.

* * *

 **Earlier~**

* * *

They where doing what they usually do…Argue.

''What is your problem eyebrows?'' Asked France. ''DON'T CALL ME THAT FROG!'' Shouted England. ''Hohohoho~'' Laughed France.

''Become one whit mother Russia.'' Said Russia. ''No…'' Said China. ''Become one whit mother Russia.'' Said Russia…Again. China ignored him. ''kolkolkolkol…'' Whispered Russia. China moved away from Russia.

''Just a regular meeting, right kuma?'' Said Canada. ''Who are you?'' Asked Kumajirou. ''*sigh* I'm Canada…'' Answered Canada.

Then at that moment America bursts trough the door. ''I have an awesome idea!'' The nation shouted.

''Bloody hell America, you're late!'' Said England. ''Calm down iggy.'' Said America. ''Don't call me that, you bloody wanker!'' Shouted England.

''What is this 'awesome idea' you mentioned?'' Asked France. ''Oh yeah.'' Said America. They all looked at the nation. ''My awesome idea is, we go camping!'' Said America.

 _There was a pause._

''You are kidding me, right?'' Asked China. ''Nope.'' Said America. ''No.'' Said England.

''Why not iggy?'' Asked America. England walked to America. ''Because, we don't have time for your childish ideas.'' Said America. ''But it's not childish!'' Wined America.

''I believe that it is a good idea, it could bring us closer.'' Said Canada. Everyone looked at the nation.

'Who is he?' Taught Everyone..Except America. ''Oh hey bro, when did you get here?'' Asked America. ''I was always he-'' Canada got cut off. ''Great Canadia agrees, anyone else?'' Asked America.

They still didn't know who the nation was. ''Do you really think that will bring us closer Canada?'' Asked Russia. Well…Now the others know that he was Canada… ''Ah…Yeah…'' Said Canada. ''Then I'm in.'' Said Russia.

''So…Anyone else?'' Asked America.

…They had no choice but to come…

After they agreed America explained where they where going.

''Are any other campers going to be there?'' Asked China. ''No.'' Said America.''I have camped there before and I have never seen anyone for miles.'' He explained. ''Good.'' Said Russia while smiling.

''Any more questions?'' Asked America. Canada raised his hand. ''Yeah?'' Asked America. ''What does the camping place look like?'' Asked Canada.

''You have to be there, it's a bit hard to explain, but I will say this, there are woods there…Deep woods, and next to the camp is a river, that place is awesome for fishing.'' Said America. They all looked at each other. ''That sounds good, da?'' Said Russia. ''Yeah.'' Said China.

''Everyone bring a tent!'' Said America. ''Oh and don't forget to bring a flashlight.'' He added. They nodded.

''America…'' Said Canada. ''Yeah bro?'' Asked America. ''Can Kuma come?'' Asked Canada. America smiled. ''I don't see why not!'' Said America.

''When are we going there?'' Asked England. America looked at him. ''Saturday.'' Answered America.

''We will meet up there at 5PM!'' Shouted America. ''Are we still doing this meeting.'' Asked France. ''I guess not…'' Answered England.

And so they all left to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is so short…**

 **I will try to make the next chapter longer…**

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed reading this!**

 **Bye~ ewe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

It was a long drive from civilization to the camp site. The drive would be 2 hours…So they met in a town, some nations went to other nation cars so they wouldn't waste gas.

* * *

 **Car 1: America, Canada, France, England, Kumajirou.**

* * *

''Remind me again…Why am I sitting in the back whit the frog?'' Asked England. ''I take offence of that.'' Said France. ''Can it.'' Said England. France glared at England and he glared back.

''Because America took shotgun.'' Said Canada. ''Also he's holding kuma…'' He added.

France had a smirk on his face. ''Don't you dare…'' Whispered England. ''Hohohoho~'' Laughed France.

* * *

 **Car 2: Russia, China.**

* * *

China didn't like this…He didn't like that he got stuck whit Russia…

''How far do we even have to go?'' Asked China. Russia shrugged. ''I don't know.'' Said Russia.

America was the only one that knew. ''Why did I get stuck whit him…'' Taught China.

By this point they only have 1 hour until they get there.

* * *

 **Car 1: America, Canada, France, England, Kumajirou.**

* * *

''This is boring…'' Said America. ''Hungry.'' Said Kumajirou. ''Sorry kuma but you will have to wait.'' Said Canada. ''Hungry…'' Said Kuma…Again. Canada sighed. ''Uh sorry little dude.'' Said America. Kumajirou didn't say anything else…

''Stop it you bloody frog!'' Shouted England. ''Hohohoho~'' Laughed France.

Canada sighed and smiled ''So childish.'' He whispered. America laughed.

* * *

 **Car 2: Russia, China.**

* * *

''For how long have we been driving?'' Asked China. ''Hour?'' Answered Russia.

''I don't like this…'' Said China. Russia ignored the man…He was starting to get annoying.

Now they only had like 10 minutes until they would be there.

* * *

 **Car 1: America, Canada, France, England, Kumajirou.**

* * *

America recognized where they where.

''We are close dudes!'' Shouted America. ''That's good.'' Said England. ''Why do you wanna get away from me Angleterre?'' Asked France. ''Shut up frog.'' Shouted England. ''Stop calling me frog, eyebrows!'' Shouted France. ''Oh that's it!'' Shouted England.

''I don't think the bonding idea will work…'' Said America. ''*Sigh* Yeah…'' Said Canada.

It didn't look like they where bonding…They will probably fight during this whole camping trip.

''Hey, where here!'' Shouted America. England and France looked at America. ''Bloody finally!'' Shouted England. ''I was getting tired of eyebrows…'' Said France. ''Shut up you bloody frog!'' Shouted England.

''Hungry.'' Said Kumajirou. ''Wait a bit Kuma, we will get everything ready, then we will get you something.'' Said Canada. ''I got a better idea.'' Said America. He reached in his bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. ''Here dude.'' Said America. He opened it and gave it to the bear. Kumajirou started eating it. ''Thanks America.'' Said Canada. ''No problem bro.'' Said America.

Canada had parked near the road. Russia parked next to Canada's car.

''Dudes! Let's get everything ready!'' Shouted America. They all got their tents out. America, Kumajirou and Canada where sleeping in one tent and the others where sleeping in their own.

The first thing they did was get everything out of the cars. After they did that, they all got the tents ready.

''I don't think that's how it goes dude…'' Said America. ''America…I have made a tent before…I know how it goes…'' Said Canada. ''Well…Okay then.'' Said America.

10 Minutes later.

''I don't think this is right…'' Said Canada. ''Yeah…'' Said America. The nation took a glance at England's tent.

''Hey Iggy!'' Shouted America. ''What is it and don't call me that!'' Said England. ''Uh…What is that on your tent?'' Asked America. ''It's a lock.'' Said England.

France looked at England's tent.

''It's called Anti frog.'' Said England. France glared at him. ''America! Come help me whit the tent!'' Shouted Canada. ''Oh…I will go now.'' Said America. ''Bye iggy!'' He shouted. ''How many bloody times do I have to tell you not to call me that!'' Shouted England.

After they finished building their tents it was 8PM, it wasn't dark yet, it would maybe be dark at 10 PM or 11 PM.

''So…What now?'' Asked China. ''Maybe we could go fishing and after that make supper?'' Said America. ''That's a good idea.'' Said Russia.

The only ones that brought fishing gear where Russia, America. America is going to give his spare fishing rod to Canada.

''Let's go!'' Shouted America. ''Me want fish.'' Said Kumajirou. ''Sorry Kuma, but you will have to wait.'' Said Canada.

Canada was happy about this trip, nobody had forgotten him.

* * *

 **Russia, America, Canada, Kumajirou.**

* * *

''Let's make a race, da?'' Asked Russia. ''You're so on!'' Said America. Canada smirked. ''I can beat you anytime Russia.'' Said Russia. ''We will see about that comrade.'' Said Russia.

They got their gear ready and they started to fish….But they all lost…Because they got beat by a bear…Kumajirou. It turns out bears can fish better than humans…Paws are better than fishing rods.

''I win.'' Said Kumajirou. Russia glared at the bear. Canada laughed nervously…And then he picked up his bear.

''I think we should go…'' Said America. ''Da…'' Said Russia….Still glaring at the bear.

* * *

 **I think I made it longer…**

* * *

 **Anyway, I hoped that you enjoyed reading this!  
**

 **Bye~ ewe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me**

* * *

 **Russia, America, Canada, Kumajirou.**

* * *

The walk back to camp would take about ten minutes…It was pretty far…

''America'' Whispered Canada. America looked at him. ''Yeah bro?'' Asked America.

''What's the time?'' Asked Canada. America took a glance at his watch. ''9:50'' Answered America. ''It will get dark soon'' Said Russia. ''Yeah…'' Said Canada.

''America, don't get scared of the dark'' Whispered Russia. ''I'm not afraid of the dark!'' Shouted America. Russia looked at America, America glared at Russia. Canada stepped away from them. (Canada was walking in middle of them)

* * *

 **England, France, China.**

* * *

The three nations are sitting around a fire, none of them said anything for a while.

''So…When are they getting back?'' Asked China. ''I don't know'' Answered France.

''I say we make dinner now'' Said England. ''Only if he doesn't cook…'' Whispered France to China, China nodded. ''I can bloody hear you!'' Shouted England.

 _One hour later_

''It's done'' Said China. They had made soup, by they I mean France and China.

''It's been two hours…They still aren't back'' Said France. China turned to France. ''You don't have to worry, it's normal to fish for this long'' Said China.

''I'm not worrying I'm just saying'' Said France. ''Yeah that totally didn't sound like worry!'' Said England. ''No need to be sarcastic…'' Said France.

* * *

 **America, Russia, Canada, Kumajirou.**

* * *

Now it was getting a bit dark.

''America do you have a flashlight?'' Asked Russia. ''No'' Answered America. ''I didn't think we would need it…'' He added.

''Shouldn't we be at the camp site by now?'' Asked Canada. America looked down at his watch. ''It's 10:08 right now…'' Said America. ''We are probably close then.'' Said Russia. America agreed.

Canada taught otherwise, it felt like they where walking longer than they should of... 'America did say that it would take about ten minutes to get there…' Taught Canada. 'But we have been walking for 18 minutes and we still haven't gotten to camp…' He taught.

Canada looked at the woods, Canada gasped when he saw something. 'Is that a person…' Taught Canada.

America looked at Canada. ''You alright bro?'' He asked. Russia looked at them.

Canada taught about it for a second…Should he tell this to his brother?...

''Y-yeah I'm fine'' Said Canada. ''Oh…Okay then.'' Said America.

He decided that he shouldn't tell him...

* * *

 **China, England, France.**

* * *

''Okay now I'm starting to get worried'' Said England. ''So…It's been like three hours?'' Asked France. England looked at his phone. ''Yeah'' He answered.

''What should we do? Call them?'' Asked China. England nodded and started to call America. _There was a pause_ … ''Bloody hell!'' Shouted England. The others looked at him confused. ''There is no cell phone reception'' Said England. ''Well…We are in the middle of nowhere'' Said France.

 _There was a pause_ …

''They are probably still fishing'' Said France. ''In the dark?'' Said China. ''…'' France didn't say anything.

* * *

 **Russia, America, Canada, Kumajirou.**

* * *

''How long until we get there?'' Asked Russia. _There was a pause._ ''Uh…Not much longer '' Said America. ''You don't know, do you?'' Asked Russia.

 _There was a pause._

''No…'' Answered America.

''We are lost, da? Asked Russia. America didn't want to admit it but…Russia was right. ''America?'' Asked Canada. ''Yeah we are lost…'' Answered America.

They stopped walking after America said that.

''What do we do?!'' Asked Canada Panicked. ''Let's head back.'' Answered America. ''And try to find a familiar place.'' He added.

'' Нет.'' Said Russia. The other nations looked at him. ''Let's call the others, it's dark I doubt we will find a familiar place.'' Said Russia. ''…Okay, also I will call.''

America took his phone out of his pocket. ''…'' ''There is no cell reception…'' Said America.

''then I guess wandering the woods it is'' He added.

They decided they had no other option and so they went back...

* * *

 **I'm finally writing again!**

 **Also I wanted to make the chapter longer…But I don't have a lot of time to write, my computer broke so I had to use my mom's boyfriend's computer.**

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed ^^**

 **It would be amazing if you could comment your thoughts on this chapter/story.**

* * *

 **Bye~ ewe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia doesn't** **belong to me**

* * *

 **Russia, America, Canada, Kumajirou:**

* * *

They walked trough the dark woods.

''It's too dark to recognize anything…'' Said America. ''Yeah…'' Whispered Canada.

America stopped ''Are we actually going all the way back?" He asked. They all looked at each other. ''I guess not'' Said America.

America looked down at Kumajirou. ''Hey, Canada'' Said America. ''Yeah?'' Asked Canada. ''Can't your bear find the way back?'' Asked America.

Canada looked at his bear. ''Can you Kuma?'' He asked. Kumajirou nodded.

Canada put him down, The bear started to sniff the ground.

Kumajirou looked confused. ''What's wrong?'' Asked Canada. ''I can't recognize this sent'' Said Kumajirou.

''Animal?'' Asked Russia. ''No'' Answered Kumajirou. ''Then it's a camper'' Said Canada.

''No…'' Said America. The others looked at the nation. ''It would be strange if someone else would be here'' He added. ''Strange?'' Asked Canada. ''These woods are really big and the rode leading to where we are, is the only one for miles…'' Answered America.

''Then…'' Said Russia. ''Wait'' Said Kumajirou. They looked at the bear. ''The sent is close'' Said Kumajirou. ''W-we should go…'' Said Canada. ''Yeah…'' Said America.

''This way'' Said Kumajirou. The bear started running into the woods. ''Wait!'' Shouted Canada.

They all followed Kumajirou.

* * *

 **China, France, England:**

* * *

The three are still sitting around the fire…They are all waiting for the others to arrive…

'What's taking them so bloody long?' Taught England. 'It's really late…' Taught France.

''Okay'' Said China while standing up. England and France looked at him. ''We can't wait any longer'' Said China. ''I'm going to bed'' He added. ''I'm going too'' Said England.

France didn't go to bed…He kept waiting…

* * *

 **Russia, America, Canada, Kumajirou:**

* * *

''Kuma!'' Shouted Canada. ''Wait!'' He added. Then suddenly Kumajirou stopped.

''Don't run off like that!'' Said Canada. Kumajirou looked back and pointed. Canada looked back. Russia and America where nowhere in sight…

''Oh no! We lost them!'' Said Canada.

''There you are'' Said America. Canada jumped in response. ''We lost you dude…'' Said America. ''Sorry…'' Said Canada. ''You don't need to apologize'' Said America. ''Sorry…'' Whispered Canada. America said nothing.

America looked down at Kumajirou. ''So…Did he find camp?'' Asked America. ''I don't know'' Answered Canada.

Kumajirou stood up and started walking. The nations looked at the bear. Kumajirou walked trough bushes.

''Don't we have to follow him?'' Asked Russia. ''I guess'' Answered America.

They walked trough the bushes to find…Camp. ''Finally!'' Said America.

'' Canada, l'Amérique, la Russie'' Said France. ''Where were you?'' He asked.

''Well…You see…'' Said America. The others didn't notice that England and China had come out of their tents.

''You got lost, didn't you?'' Asked England. America looked at England ''Yep'' Said America.

''Well I am going back to bed now'' Said England.

''Hey china'' Said America. ''What?'' Asked China. ''Where's some food, I'm starving!'' Said America.

China pointed to the camp fire. ''There, now goodnight'' Said China as he walked to his tent.

''England didn't cook da?'' Asked Russia. ''No'' Answered France. ''Well Bonne nuit'' Said France.

 _ **Later**_

* * *

 **Canada:**

* * *

Canada sighed 'I can't sleep' He taught. Canada can't stop thinking about what he saw in the woods.

'Did I really see somebody?' Taught Canada. Canada wasn't lying down anymore. Canada looked at America and Kumajirou who were sound asleep.

He stood up and stepped out of the tent. ''I can't sleep anyway…'' Whispered Canada.

Canada went to sit on a chair. 'How early is it anyway?' He taught. Canada looked at his phone. ''2AM?!'' Said Canada. ''Ah…I shouldn't yell…'' Whispered Canada.

He sighed ''This is going to be a long morning…'' Whispered Canada…

* * *

 **Translation: Bonne nuit (French) Goodnight.** **l'Amérique, la Russie (French) America, Russia.**

 **Note: I used google translate to find out how to write goodnight, America and Russia in French…So it might be wrong…**

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed reading this ^^**

 **Bye~ ewe**


End file.
